Bad Pimpin'
Drive to Newport. Kill the pimp and his bodyguards. Drive back to Asuka's house. Go to the bomber's location. Escape to Staunton Lift Bridge. Continue across the bridge to Shoreside Vale.|fail = Wasted Busted Misty dies One of the prostitutes dies|unlockedby = Down The River}} Bad Pimpin' is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Advance, given to protagonist Mike by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her mansion in Bedford Point on Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Asuka has discovered the identity of the explosive expert involved in the death of Mike's old partner Vinnie. However, before she will tell Mike she wants him to take care of a pimp who has been stalking some of her prostitutes. Mike drives to the pimps location in Newport and kills the pimp and his associate. After killing the pimp and his associates Mike returns to Asuka's home, who proclaims her love towards him and persuades first reluctant Mike to have sex with her. Mike leaves later on, not able to feel his legs, and decides to follow-up on Asuka's lead into Vinnie's killer. He drives to a building in Torrington and finds the explosives expert dead on the floor. He finds a message from someone, which tells him to go to the Wichita Gardens area of Shoreside Vale. With no other information, Mike decides to go to Shoreside Vale. However, as he begins to drive away he is attacked by the Mafia, unhappy at their men being kidnapped and shipped to Asia. The Liberty City Police Department also begin to chase Mike, who uses the Pay 'n' Spray to lose them. He then drives over the Shoreside Lift Bridge to Shoreside Vale. After this Mike refuses to do any more work for Asuka. Post Mission Pager Script Unknown Person: Come to the Wichita Gardens District. We need to discuss the job I need done. Xox Cisco: Amigo, you are headed for a trap. Come to my headquarters at the airport and I'll explain. Cisco. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000. Shoreside Vale is unlocked. The mission Mystery Killer is unlocked by completing the mission. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough BadPimpin-GTAA-SS1.png|Asuka has discovered the identity of the explosive expert involved in the death of Mike's old partner Vinnie. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS2.png|However, before she will tell Mike she wants him to take care of something. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS3.png|There's a pimp who has been stalking some of her prostitutes. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS4.png|Asuka asks Mike to kill him. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS5.png|Arriving at the pimp's location. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS6.png|Killing the pimp's associates, who are beating Asuka's prostitutes. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS7.png|Killing the pimp. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS8.png|One of the prostitutes, Misty, recognizes Mike. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS9.png|Driving back to Asuka's mansion. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS10.png|After killing the pimp and his associates Mike returns to Asuka's home, who proclaims her love towards him... BadPimpin-GTAA-SS11.png|...and persuades first reluctant Mike to have sex with her. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS12.png|Mike leaves later on, not able to feel his legs, and decides to follow-up on Asuka's lead into Vinnie's killer. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS13.png|Driving to the bomber's location. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS14.png|Mike finds the explosives expert dead on the floor. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS15.png|He finds a message from someone, which tells him to go to the Wichita Gardens area of Shoreside Vale. With no other information, Mike decides to go to Shoreside Vale. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS16.png|However, as he begins to drive away he is chased by the Mafia and the LCPD, but he manages to escape to Shoreside Vale. BadPimpin-GTAA-SS17.png|Mission passed. Deaths * The Pimp - Killed by Mike on Asuka's orders. * The explosive expert - Killed offscreen, possibly by Vinnie. Trivia * Mike meets Misty for the second time, the first being in the mission Ill Repute. During the mission Ill Repute she can be seen working on Portland Island and being somewhat acquainted with explosives expert 8-Ball, however, in this mission she works on Staunton Island for Asuka Kasen. *The state of Nevada is mentioned in this mission, despite the state of San Andreas being based on part of Nevada. * Shoreside Vale is refered in one of the mission's objective as Shoreside Island. * The mission's name is a parody of rapper Jay-Z's 2000 song "Big Pimpin'". Video Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Der Zuhälter es:Chulo malo pl:Bad Pimpin' Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions